Love never dies
by ForsakenChibi
Summary: After Konatas' death at the hands of terrorists, Kagami will do anything to get her back. So whats with this random guy offering her a offer she cant refuse? KagaXKona, OC's included. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Konata and Kagami were pretty happy. Konata was sleeping over at Kagamis' house, due to a convocation that had taken place earlier that day.

"_So Konata, what are you going to wish for this year?" Tsukasa asked, looking to the sky. It had just turned into 2012, and the sun was signing down on their backs. "I wish I had Kagami as an older sister!" Konata said, hugging the purple-haired girl to her right. Kagami blushed like crazy, and looked away to try and hide it. "Wha- what are you on about!" Kagami said, pushing Konata off. "I actually wish I could have Tsukasa as an older sister" Miyuki said, smiling happily as she always did. "Yay!" Tsukasa said, removing her mobile phone and started texting away. "Tsukasa! What are you doing!" Kagami yelled at her younger sister, fuming. "I'm texting mum and dad! I'm telling them that Konata will be over in my place and that I'll be back tomorrow!" Tsukasa said. She pocketed her phone and started walking down the street behind Miyuki, leaving Kagami and Konata together. Sighing and following Tsukasa's general direction, they both set off towards Kagamis' house. _

So Konata had bugged Kagami all night long. She had wanted to play together, eat together, even take a bath together! _And if it wasn't for the fact that my parents are here… I would have said yes. _Kagami thought, sighing. Her door opened and Kagami turned over to face Konata, who was standing at the door. "Hey, Kagami… I've never really slept alone before. Can I sleep with you?" Konata said, blushing slightly and holding a pillow to her stomach. "Fine, but if you touch any weird places I'll kick your ass!" Kagami said, moving over. Konata got in next to her, put her pillow down, and tried to sleep. About half an hour later, they heard something shatter that made them both jump. When they couldn't hear anything else for a few minutes they slumped back down into the bed. "Kagami, we need to talk" Konata said, facing Kagami. Kagami turned over to face the blue haired girl. "Yeah? What's up?" Kagami asked. She could feel a blush coming on, but she tried to supress it. "Kagami, I think I-" Konata said as the door burst open, men wearing balaclavas and carrying guns rushed in. 4 men grabbed Konata, whilst 2 men grabbed Kagami. They forced them into the living room, and they both heard guns cock. It looked like a rifle but bigger, with a drum magazine. "Now, Konata. Where are they?" One man asked, holding a shotgun. "What are you talking about?" Konata replied, earning a whip from the back of the shotgun. "Where are the Excel Saga trading cards?" The man asked again. "I don't know what you're talking about! You can all go to hell!" Konata spat. The man cocked a shell with the shotgun, pushing it against Konatas' head. "I'll never tell you" She said. "That's fine" The man said, pulling the trigger. The first thing Kagami saw after she heard the round go off was that Konata didn't have a head anymore. Brains and other bodily parts were splattered against the wall. Kagami tried to push herself up to attack the men, but she was pushed back down. It didn't take long for the men to leave after that. Kagami sat there, crying at Konatas' lifeless body. She couldn't – more to the point, wouldn't – move away, even when the police tried to move her. She just pushed them and, when they tried to move Konata, she grabbed a knife and lunged. She was taken to the police station, interrogated, and then told that the rest of her family had died. All except her sister. So, Kagami called Miyuki and asked if she could stay with them for the night, and that she would explain when she got there. Putting the phone down, Kagami stumbled to the front door, her legs not wanting to support her weight. It didn't take long for Miyuki and her mother to arrive at the police station. They quickly pushed her into the car, thanked the officers and drove away. Tsukasa was also in the car when Kagami just burst out crying. Streams of tears were flowing down her face, soaking the nice, woollen carpet that her feet were on. "Sis! What's wrong!" Tsukasa asked, putting her arm around Kagami. "Its Konata… She-" Kagami said before crying again. Waiting a few minutes before continuing, she took a deep breath. "Konata has gone to a nice place now." Kagami said, awfully calm. Tsukasa's eyes opened wide, knowing exactly what her older sister meant. "How did it happen?" Miyuki asked, her head slumped down low. "4 men ran in with guns. Shot her on sight" Kagami replied, her eyes feeling heavy from all the crying.

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER

Kagami had never gotten over Konatas' death. Sometimes she had tried suicide. She always had a fully loaded TMP by her bedside – it held 30 rounds, and another magazine was in the drawer – and she also had a H&K VP70 in the drawer as well. Tsukasa currently had a Glock 17, but she only ever kept 1 bullet in, as it was supposed to be for emergency measures. They had both attended Konatas funeral, but had held a private one for her family. Kagami was now doing her usual routine; cry from midnight to 8, talk to Tsukasa from 9 until 4, eat some dinner, and then cry until midnight. This had repeated for about 2 months. Kagami was about to burst into tears at the thought of Konata when she heard the doorbell ring. Grabbing the TMP and tucking it into her waistband, she told Tsukasa to wait in her room. Looking through the peep-hole, Kagami was slightly surprised to see only 1 person. Opening the door, Kagami looked at the man. He was tall – at least 6 foot – and he was wearing official United States Military garbs, along with the BDU and all. "Kagami, I presume?" The man asked. Looking around past the man, Kagami replied "yeah, what's it to you?"

"I have some information you might find useful" The man said. "Step inside" Kagami replied, stepping aside. "But I can assure you, miss. Kagami, that TMP you have their won't be needed. Nor will your sisters Glock" The man said, smiling slightly. Putting the weapon down, Kagami showed the man the living room. "What is it you wanted to tell me?" Kagami asked, sighing slightly. "I have a way to bring Konata back" The man said. Grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt, Kagami growled. "Tell me" She demanded, throwing him back into the sofa. "Let me finish. I have a way to bring her back, but there may be side effects. Some of which may cause you to loose body parts, organs etcetera. And if you don't lose any, you will join the British SAS. Agreed?" The man asked. "But I thought you were American?" Kagami asked. "I am, but the SAS sent me here on business. Now what do you say?"

"You honestly expect me to turn down that offer?"

"Then let's get to work." The man said.


	2. Chapter 2

The man showed Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki to his own little apartment. Once they arrived, the man flicked a switch and a hidden staircase revealed itself. Following the man down, Kagami was slightly taken back once they reached the bottom. _Rows upon rows _of lines, black and white chalk drawings littered the floor and ceiling. "This is how we can bring Konata back" the man said. "Then let's get started! What do I have to do!" Kagami asked eagerly. "Stand in the middle and think about Konata. That's it." The man replied, smiling slightly. Kagami rushed into the middle and started to think about Konata. She thought about the way she moved, the way she talked, even the things she used to do at school. This brought Kagami to tears, but she kept on thinking of the blue haired girl until, at least, screaming out Konatas' name, a flash of white light enveloped Kagami, dragging her into an eyeball. "Tsukasa!" Kagami screamed as she disappeared into the floor. Grabbing the man by his collar and gut-punching the man, Tsukasa demanded to know what happened to her sister. "Well, you see… If she really wants Konata back, she will give up everything she has on her. If not more. So, it's up to her to decide now what she wants to do. She can return at any time" The man said, breathing a bit more heavily now.

Kagami opened her eyes, looking around. The black was black except for a spot-light that was shining down on her. "My, we have a nice one here today" A voice said. Looking around to try and find the source, Kagami started running what she hoped was towards the exit until she hit a wall. "Don't try and run. There is no escape. However…" The voice replied. "If you give something important to you up, you can return with that Izumi woman" The voice said once more. Kagami got the feeling it was grinning at her, but in the darkness she couldn't see crap. "Urgh! What do I have to give you?" She asked, blushing slightly at those words. "It's up to you. Your life, but then what was the point of trying to save that girl? Your virginity, but then again, your lesbian so that doesn't really matter that much" The voice said. "How do you know that!" Kagami demanded. "I'm all knowing and all powerful. If I have the power to resurrect the dead, do you think it's that much harder to read your personality?" The voice replied. "Then what can I give you!" Kagami screamed. "Hm… Good question!" The voice replied, laughing. "I know! How about this; you don't give me anything but every time you fall asleep you must re-live the day that Konata died!" The voice said, almost sounding happy. "Fine! Do it!" Kagami responded without a seconds hesitation. "I like this one!" It said before muttering something – presumably in Latin – and then Konata was at Kagamis' side. Then the white light enveloped them both again, and they were back in the real world.

"Kagamin~" Konata yelled out as she pounced on her sweating friend. "Thank you…" Konata said before giving her a slight kiss on the head. "What are you doing, stupid Otaku!" Kagami said before pushing her off. "Kagamin has received 50 moe points!" Konata said, laughing. "Miss Izumi, it's good to have you back" Miyuki said. "Kona-chan!" Tuskasa said happily. The only one who didn't say anything was Kagami, who just started crying. "Kagami…" The blue haired girl said. "You dummy…" Kagami replied, slightly punching Konata in the arm. "Now that the welcome backs have been done, how about we get on with the other half of the deal?" The man said. "Mind telling us your name first?" Miyuki finally asked. "Ah yes, how rude of me." The man said.

"I guess you can call me… Dante Izumi"

**Just had to end this chapter on a cliff-hanger! I'm sorry!**

**Dante: Whens the party?**

**Virgil: There isn't one, brother…**

**Edward: So wait, are we in this one?**

**Me: Nope!**

**Hope you all liked this chapter, sorry its short but the next one will be longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you just say… Izumi?" Tsukasa asked. "Yes, I did." Dante replied. "And what association do you have to me?" Konata asked. Dante sighed slightly but sat down on a near-by stool. "This is going to be really hard to understand, ok?" Dante said, and once everybody nodded, he started his story. "It was year 2015. The earth was in ruins. And the reason, was because the Queen had passed away. She had been Queen for a couple of years now, but she had kept the Earth in order. Once she died, everything went hay-wire; people started killing each-other as there was no successor to the throne. The Queen never did have a husband, or a wife, as the person dearest to the Queen had died a few years back" Dante said, finally taking a breath. "So, the Queen committed suicide after 4 years of being alone. Not wanting to face the world any more, the Queen decided that it would be best if she was killed in public. So that's what happened." Dante concluded. "And who was this 'Queen'?" Miyuki asked. "Kagamin over here" Dante said, smiling slightly. "And about my last name. It's because, in my time, Konata had given birth a few days before she died. I then went back multiple years so I couldn't stuff up time and space, and that's why you're seeing me now, when I'm 20, not 4" He said, standing up. "Enough of that anyway, let's get to work!" Dante said, pulling all 4 girls up. They followed Dante through to his car, and he then drove them to the airport. "Here are your plane tickets" Dante said, handing each one of them a white sheet of paper. "I will meet you on the other side" Dante said as he drove off towards what appeared to be an army base. "I was the Queen…" Kagami said. "I just realised something" Konata said. "In his time, I gave birth before I died, right? So how did that change here?" Konata asked. "Maybe it was that time that dude tried to rape you, perhaps, and that other dude with the long red jacket came along and sliced him in half?" Kagami replied. "Oh yeah. I guess that actually happened in his time…" Konata said, her face going pale. "And he called you Kagamin~!" Konata said happily. Shocked at the sudden change in appearance, they all walked into the airport, and soon boarded their plane. It was _huge_, to say the least. It reminded Konata of Air Force 1, except that the president wasn't on. Which changed when he did actually walk on! "I assume you are the 4 new SAS recruits?" The president of the United States asked. "Yes sir!" Konata replied, smiling. "Good to hear. You all look fine…" He said, sitting down and taking a sip of wine. "Anybody else want a sip?" He said, passing the bottle over to the girls, Konata chugged a load down, followed by Kagami. They then both passed out, landing on top of each other.

**KONATAS' DREAM**

Konata looked both ways before entering. She walked towards the 2 large green doors before someone else opened the steel gates behind her. "Brad?" She asked as a huge monster jumped down in a black trench-coat, its roar making Konatas' ears hurt. The monster grabbed Brad and crushed his skull, all in one fluid motion. Gasping as the monster turned towards her, Konata ran for the green doors, but they were locked. The monster grabbed Konata and threw her, tossing her into the metal gates. Konatas' back took the impact, making Konata spurt blood from her mouth. The monster then picked Konata up with both hands before dropping her. Konata looked around the monster to see Kagami there, shooting it with at TMP. The monster grabbed Kagami, pushed her onto the floor and opened its trench coat. A large tentacle appeared at Kagamis' entrance and it pulled her skirt and panties off, revealing her woman hood. In one fluid motion, it pushed the tentacle inside, making Kagami scream louder than ever. Konata tried to stand but her back hurt too much and she just collapsed back down. After about 10 minutes of raping Kagami, the monster picked her up and pierced her back with the tentacle and then ripped her apart. The monster then walked slowly over to Konata. "No!" She screamed.

**KAGAMIS' DREAM**

"It seems that voice was right…" Kagami said as she found herself lying back in her old bed with Konata. Then the men in balaclava's ran in, but this is where it changed. The men grabbed hold of Konata, violently holding her down as they changed Kagami to the bed. "Kagami! Help me!" Konata screamed out as one of the men removed their penis, slowly entering Konata. "HELP ME!" She screamed as the man then started to pump faster. Another man then joined in, pushing his dick into Konatas' mouth. "No!" Kagami screamed as she woke up.

**BACK IN THE PRESENT**

Both girls woke up at the same time, bashing their heads against one another. "Ow…" Kagami said as she held her head in pain. Konata was crying, the tears staining the aeroplanes carpet. Konata then hugged Kagami, the tears soaking into Kagamis' clothes. "Konata, are you ok?" Miyuki asked. "Yeah… I just had a really bad dream" Konata said. "What was it about?" Tsukasa asked, so Konata told them all what her dream was like. "Mine was exactly the same, except mine was men in balaclavas" Kagami responded. "Welcome to the SAS ladies" The voice said over the intercom. Looking out the window, they all gasped at the sight. It was a huge complex of green sheds, hangers and other army type places. The plane soon touched down, and the president ushered them out. "Good luck, and lets hope you never get called into battle" The president said as the plane took off again. "Well… Let's go find our commanding officer…" Konata said, but then a man called out to them. "You girls!" The man said. His accent was thick, and he had a huge black beard. "Call me Price" The man said. "Welcome to Credenhill"


End file.
